Raging Sands
by TaraTarantula
Summary: It's late one night and Gaara can't sleep, he hears a strange noise coming from down the hall and goes to investigate, little does he know that curiosity could lead to sooooo much more. M for sex and language, Lemon Yaoi and Incest *you have been warned


Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell

Pairing: Gaara x Kankuro

Rating: NC-17

Warning: yaoi, lemon, incest

* * *

**Raging Sands**

It was around three in the morning in the Nation of Sand, the nights were getting colder now that the winter began to take hold of the sleepy city. The faint twinkles of lights shimmered in the night sky as Gaara was awake in bed, as usual. On nights like this Gaara spent most of the time looking out at the large moon overhead or the city below. It was a blessedly wind free night and it was safe to have the window open with out having to worry about sand blowing in.

As he enjoyed the crisp night air, his sensitive ears picked out a small noise from outside. It sounded like a cry of a bird, but it was too faint to tell. Since he was already awake, and bored the red headed boy felt the need to investigate.

Pulling on his pants, he didn't even put on a shirt not like there was anyone around that would mind. Bare feet padded down the hall silently, stopping and starting again as the boy listened.

"Mmmm…" Getting closer and closer to the noise as he ventured down the hallway, Gaara could finally make it out but it was easy to tell that it was coming from somewhere in his house.

"…a moan?" He spoke to himself as he reached a door at the end of the hall. The door was cold as he pressed his ear up against it softly.

"Auhhh…" Another moan came through the door and hit Gaara right in the pleasure center of his brain, sending a bolt of lightning to his crotch. Being a budding adolescent himself, the red headed boy was unfortunately plagued with raging hormones that caused many problems for the young genin. Someone who was supposed to be in charge of his emotions, Gaara found it very difficult to suppress these emotions, especially at these late hours of the night.

Who ever it was behind the door, Gaara could just picture what they were doing. He took a deep breath and listened harder.

"Aaah! God yes!" The moan grew more and more feverish as the ragged breathing grew quicker and quicker, Gaara's hand drifted into his pants slowly. Lithe fingers wrapping around the quickly growing erection, the red headed boy pressed up against the door as he began to stroke his pulsating member in time with the moans of the stranger on the other side of the door.

Rocking his hips, every fiber in his body telling him how wrong it was, Gaara found himself drawing intensely close to climax, his other hand reaching up to those pink lips as he bit down on his knuckle to stop from moaning.

"Ahhh! AHH!" A few more cried of pleasure and Gaara could tell that who ever was in there had just reached orgasm. Unfortunately Gaara had not had a chance to finish. He continued anyway, listening to the sharp breaths, replaying the noises in his head.

Now lost in his own world, the sand ninja continued to stroke himself, unaware of the door knob turning slowly. Just as he opened his eyes once more, his mind buzzing with the moans from before, the door opened inward to the sight of a very relaxed Kankuro quickly changing into a surprised and embarrassed look as he found his baby brother masturbating outside the room that he was just doing the deed in.

Gaara's eyes widened as he lost his footing and started to stumble into the room. Out of instinct and love for his brother, Kankuro quickly grabbed onto Gaara as he fell, knocking him over as well. Soon the boys found themselves on the floor. Gaara's hands on either side of his brother's head, their faces merely millimeters from each other. Kankuro's hands wound up on the smaller boy's hips, he could feel his brother's erection poking his hip sharply, causing his own pants to tighten once more.

Gaara's heart raced, his head cursing his uncontrolled hormones for putting him in this situation. The thought that it was his own brother that he was pleasuring himself to never even crossed his mind as he stared deeply into those eyes below him.

Kankuro stared back, his erection finally reaching full mast and poking at Gaara now. The red haired boy couldn't help but feel a small sensation of relief now that he wasn't the only one who was painfully erect.

"Gaara…" Kankuro was the one who broke the silence.

"Kankuro…" The red haired boy's lips parted as he whispered his older brother's name, causing Kankuro's body to tingle. His hands gripping onto his baby brother's hips tighter, the brunette quickly kicked the door closed and rolled over on top of Gaara.

Soon both of the hormone driven boy's felt their mouths crash together, Kankuro roughly grinding his hips down onto his brothers, pressing their clothed members together. Though the connection was through two layers of fabric, the friction was enough for Gaara to start bucking his slender hips up and break the aggressive kiss with a bone chilling cry.

Kankuro grinned evilly, his choice to take his younger brother was one of life and death, feeling Gaara was not going to kill him, he took it upon himself to grip tightly on those little hips and grind roughly into the small boy below him.

The room smelt of sex already due to Kankuro's earlier activity, Gaara's noise picked it up easy, making his body ache for release.

"Kankuro, fuck me…" He leaned up and whispered into his brother's ear. The hot breath against the brunettes cool skin made him shiver. Even as the words left Gaara's mouth, he himself could not believe what he was saying. Gaara had never had sex before, though he knew what sex between two men usually entailed. A strange feeling of anticipation and fear crept into his little body at the realization of what he had just agreed to, yet he did not regret it.

"Oh fuck… Gaara…." Kankuro moaned as he felt his Gaara's hands rip at his pants until they came off with one more pull of the younger genin. Following suit, Kankuro made quick work on his brother's pants as well, not daring on ripping them, for fear of angering the well feared sand genin.

Now free of all cloth barrier, their weeping erections clashed once more, rubbing together harshly, making both boys cry out into each other's necks.

Gaara soon found why his brother was leaving the small bed room in such a hurry, feeling a sticky liquid covering his own crotch, he realized that Kankuro was headed for the bathroom to clean up the mess he had made.

"Kankuroooo…" The red head's voice tapered off into a growl, scaring his elder back to reality. He had forgotten the command the younger boy had given him the second their naked bodies touched.

Giving a quick nod, the brunette slid his tongue down Gaara's neck and chest, dipping it into the little navel in the middle of that well toned stomach and than down to the tiny patch of red hair. He smiled seeing his brother's newly sprouted pubic hair, never thinking he would be so happy to see his baby brother was now a man, Kankuro gripped the pulsating erection in his hand and gave the head a lick, tasting both the bitterness of himself and the salty precum that Gaara was now producing.

Gaara's hands flew down to his elder brother's head and tangled in his hair as his mouth opened in a silent cry. Kankuro couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride as he took the powerful boy's passion in his own hands. He felt as if he was dangerously close to flirting with death himself as he greedily enveloped the entire erection in his mouth.

The red haired boy's eyes snapped open as a shriek was torn from his lips with the all new sensation. Not able to tare his gaze away from the older boy devouring his cock, a bead of drool ran down his chin.

"Mmm….Mmmm….Mm…" Moaning as he did so, Kankuro made sure to make his little brother's first time something more than he could ever have expected, expertly using both tongue and teeth to make the smaller boy gasp out and buck his hips. Kankuro enjoyed the feeling of the red head's hips trying to push up more and more as he came dangerously close to completion. Reluctantly, the brunette pulled his mouth away, watching the erection twitch and drip as Gaara's eyes clouded over with lust.

Kankuro quickly stood and picked up the smaller boy in his strong arms, bringing him over to the bed, kicking Crow aside and gently laying Gaara on the soft sheets. The red head's eyes gleamed in anticipation as he watched his elder brother remove the rest of his clothes, Gaara couldn't help but feel a bit of fear watching Kankuro's large erection spring up in it's glistening glory.

"Brother…Are you ready for me?" Kankuro's eyes were filled with unholy lust as he mounted Gaara, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers as he pulled those thin thighs apart.

" Please…" Gaara writhed underneath the larger boy, it all seemed so unreal, Kankuro was dominating the legendary Monster of the Sand Kingdom. The thought flew out the window the moment the elder pressed the tip of his dripping member against Gaara's virgin opening.

Gently he prodded to help ease the tightness, Kankuro felt himself loosing control as Gaara groaned and pushed back into the intruder.

"FUCK ME NOW!" Gaara cried out, his eyes burning, sand from the floor rose up into the air around them, scaring Kankuro to no ends. As a knee jerk reaction the elder drove into his brother all the way to the hilt, causing the red headed youngster to see white.

Almost as if they had frozen time, Kankuro halted, his mouth hanging open in ecstasy as he felt the ripple of muscles around him attempting to push him out of that lush velvet heat. A hand snapped out and gripped onto the elder boy's shoulder, he could feel Gaara finally relax as he dug his fingers into his brother. The red head's breathing was ragged but his own arching erection twitched in time with their synchronized heart beats.

"I'm going to start moving now…" Kankuro found it had to speak softly enough as to comfort his new lover.

"Yes…" Gaara closed his eyes, feeling the burning heat recede from within him slowly. Kankuro, looked down at his handy work, he was not a virgin and he understood what if felt like to get fucked the first time so he worked slowly to allow his brother to enjoy each moment.

Slowly Kankuro began to slide in and out of Gaara with more and more ease, the thick fluid from his earlier actions allowed things to be more enjoyable. The red head's eyes snapped open as he felt the bursts of pleasure sparking the nerves deep inside him, he couldn't control his reactions anymore. A mix of fear and longing brewed inside his head as Gaara reached up and pulled his brother's face to his own, staring into those dark eyes as if he wanted to become one with the elder.

Kankuro couldn't help but smile a bit and arch his back, going deeper than before and hitting that oh so sensitive spot inside the virgin boy's tightness.

"AAH!" Gaara screamed out as if he was being stabbed through the heart. Kankuro had nearly forgotten how much power Gaara actually had inside him just waiting to burst forth as he began to raggedly pound into the younger's wonderful opening with all his might.

"Shit!" Kankuro's toes curled as he could feel the apex of pleasure beginning to creep in on him. He never wanted this to end.

Gaara couldn't move any more, it was as if something snapped inside him, paralyzing his lithe body in a coma of sheer pleasure. The room began to shake slightly, enough to catch the attention of the elder, was this Gaara's doing? He could feel his brother's chakra intensifying, and that same bolt of fear that was deep in the back of his mind before began to surface once more.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Gaara's cries were so intoxicating, Kankuro no longer cared if he was killed this instance, he would die happy. The red head's eyes glowed a deep red and his mouth hung open as he too felt the pressure inside his weeping erection build.

Bits of sand began to rise from the floor boards on either side of the bed, ignoring them Kankuro dove down even harder this time, feeling his release burst forth inside of his lover.

"AaahhhhFuck!" Kankuro couldn't help but feel as if all his chakra was empting with his seed inside his brother as he coated Gaara's insides with the burning hot white magma of his love.

" Brother!" Gaara's passions overflow at that moment and his member burst his virgin seed between their hot bodies, the sand exploded around them, pelting the boys harshly and sticking to the newly shot mess that coated both their ripped tummies.

Gaara's eyes went blank and he went limp. Kankuro sighted deeply and allowed his limp member slip out of the sticky entrance, causing the fruits of the elder's loins run out of the smaller boy in a most erotic way. It took a moment for him to realize his brother's inactivity and his smile turned quickly into a frown of concern.

"Gaara..?" He tapped his brother's shoulder a bit. "Hey, Gaara… Hey…" Flicking the youngster's nose, Kankuro was worried, was it too much for him?

Slowly Gaara's eyes flickered open and Kankuro sighed in relief once more, leaning in and kissing the red head softly.

"Brother…" Gaara reached up and pulled Kankuro close in a sweet embrace.

"I love you Gaara." Kankuro felt himself growing tired as he nuzzled against the pale boy's body, not caring about the sticky, sandy mess they had been covered in.

"I love you to brother." And that was all Kankuro had to hear before he passed out beside the red headed boy. Gaara took this opportunity to do the same, it had been so long since he felt at ease, but with his elder brother here, he knew everything was as it should be.


End file.
